


[vore] Body Swap

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Bunny!Blueberry and wolf!Red accidentally switch bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Darkfic Kinktober prompt for Day 14

“Whoa—Blue, something’s wrong.”  
  
Red noticed as soon as he stepped out of the portal that something was off. Maybe they hadn’t made it back to his own universe. The floor was too far down, making him stumble.  
  
“You okay?” he asked, looking down to check on his bunny friend. But there was no sign of Blueberry. And, he noticed, his own voice sounded wrong. “Huh? What’s going on?” he said, mostly to try and diagnose the problem by hearing himself talk. His voice was too high, but it sounded familiar.  
  
“Red? Where’d you go?”  
  
Red jumped at the booming voice coming from nearby, somewhere above him. He looked up toward the source and saw bones, giant bones—fibulae and tibiae, he realized after a moment, leg bones, with shoes below them and shorts above, familiar-looking clothing, just like what he habitually wore except much bigger.  
  
“Who’s that?” he squeaked and backed away from the much larger monster. The portal fizzled out of existence, cutting off that route of escape.  
  
“It’s me, Blueberry!” the giant monster rumbled, patting himself down as if to check on all his major bones. “Who—Red, is that you?”  
  
“Of course it’s me!” Red glared up at this monster that was obviously not Blueberry. The giant looked nothing like Blueberry, although he looked a lot like Red might have if he were three stories tall, right down to the exact same nicks in his ear and crack over his eye socket.  
  
“That’s funny, Red. You look like me!” The wolf monster leaned down and scooped Red up in his hands. Red ought to have been able to dodge that, but his feet had been rooted in place with terror.  
  
“Yeah, well you look like me, except a lot bigger.”  
  
“Not right now I don’t, because you don’t look like you. Something must have gone wrong with the portal. Red—I think we’ve switched bodies.”  
  
“You expect me to believe that kind of Freaky Friday nonsense?” Red squeaked, but if he acknowledged the possibility, he couldn’t deny his voice sounded like Blueberry’s, and when he looked down at himself, he saw the bunny’s familiar bandanna and boots.  
  
“I hope you’ll believe in it long enough to fix the machine and switch us back!” said the wolf, his gravelly voice not matching his cheery tone. He lifted Red up to his skull, the motion dizzying. “But meanwhile, gosh, you are pretty cute—though I suppose I’m just complimenting myself.”  
  
“Yeah?” Red frowned as he tried to think of a return compliment, but the bunny was in Red’s body right now, and he didn’t think there was much nice to say about it. “Well, you look—pretty intimidatin’, cuz you’re so much bigger than me now.”  
  
“Thank you,” the wolf beamed, as if that were very flattering, and his innate cuteness showed in even Red’s features. Red wondered if his borrowed eyes were doing that star thing that they always did.  
  
“So what’s it like being a wolf?” Red asked, scratching one longer-than-usual ear.  
  
“I don’t know, it’s not that different,” Blueberry answered. “Your basement is a lot smaller, but it just looks like our basement at home.” He looked around, then focused on the bunny in his hands. “And you—you smell really good. Do I always smell this good?”  
  
“To me you do, I guess.” Red shrugged. He didn’t think the wolf smelled particularly good. In fact, something about him made Red want to run for it, but he didn’t dare risk the fall from this height.  
  
Suddenly the wolf’s tongue darted out and slapped him in the face, huge and wet. It slid up his skull, dampening his ears, then withdrew.  
  
“Blue! What’re ya doin’?” He hunched down miserably in the wolf’s hands, feeling betrayed. He would never have—well, maybe he had licked Blueberry a few times, but the bunny hadn’t seemed to mind very much.  
  
“I’m sorry, Red, you’re just so—delicious!”  
  
Red didn’t like the blissful grin that spread across the wolf’s face.  
  
“I don’t know how you control yourself around me!”  
  
“Yeah, well I-EEEE!!” Red broke into a screech as the wolf licked him again, opening his mouth wider this time to press Red’s entire bunny body against his tongue. Red’s soul pounded with fear, and he felt limp, unable to move at all, but still on edge, as if he might make a dash for freedom at any moment if he just collected one or two of his wits.  
  
“Don’t be scared, Red, you know I wouldn’t hurt you,” Blueberry said, his mouth very close and teeth very sharp, his eyelights fuzzy and dreamy.  
  
“Yeah but—” Red protested as the tongue pressed him into the wolf’s metacarpals again.  
  
“You’re just,” Blueberry tried to explain himself, “irresistible!”  
  
Red snarled and was about to give Blueberry a lecture on the topic of how Red had never done anything like this to him and he’d smelled just as delicious the entire time as Red did right now, but he didn’t get the chance. Blueberry pressed his tongue against the bunny again, and this time Red found himself tilting over, leaning into the wolf’s mouth, surrounded by his hot breath, the sharp teeth passing above him. When the tongue withdrew, he went with it, and when Blueberry closed his jaws, only Red’s feet were left outside. The wolf didn’t bite down on his ankles, but that small mercy did nothing to assuage Red’s panic.  
  
“Blueberry, stop this! Let me out!” he tried to yell, but few of the words made it past the tongue against his face, pressing him up against the wolf’s palate. He reached out for something to brace himself again but found only slippery soft magic.  
  
The wolf’s mouth opened up and he could breathe a little. Red lifted his skull, relieved that Blueberry had come to his senses before taking this any further, opening his mouth to scold the bunny-turned-wolf even as he questioned whether that was really wise when he was still in the other monster’s mouth. But the tongue under his legs rose up and he found himself sliding deeper into the wolf’s mouth, his skull aimed directly down the shiny red gullet.  
  
“Blueberry, whoa!” was all he managed to say before the magic pressed down on him again, completely enveloping him now, guiding him deeper. He squeezed his sockets shut to keep out the wolf saliva, but he could feel his skull and then his shoulders being compressed by the ecto-muscle of the wolf’s throat, followed by his ribs and soon enough his pelvis, his entire body squeezed irresistibly downward, liquid magic lubricating his way.  
  
It was more horrible than he’d imagined, and that was exactly why he’d never even allowed himself to think of doing such a thing to Blueberry. But now that Blueberry had so utterly failed to pay him the same courtesy, he wished he’d eaten the bunny when he’d had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is very sorry.

“Eeeedge,” Red whined, appearing in the kitchen doorway.   
  
Edge’s sockets widened. Not Boss? Not even Papyrus? But Edge, and when they were alone? Not to mention that it had been years since Red had whined quite so childishly.   
  
“What is it, Red?” he asked, emphasizing the nickname.   
  
“Yes, it’s Red!” Red answered, which didn’t clarify anything. “I ate him,” he admitted, ears pressed back miserably and tail curled around his legs. “Please, help me, you know how to get him back out, right?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Edge scoffed. Red was standing right there, clearly not eaten—not that there were many things big enough to eat a wolf. “Is this about your bunny friend? Have you done something to him?”  
  
“Yes,” Red whimpered.   
  
“Show me.”  
  
Red obeyed, tangling his fingers in the hem of his sweater and lifting it up. Sure enough, there was a very angry skeleton bunny embedded in the red magic of his belly. The bunny glared out at Edge, his arms crossed and shoulders hunched.   
  
“Are you sure you want to let him out? He looks like he’s pretty mad,” Edge teased   
  
“Edge, please!” Red’s voice grew panicky. “What if I hurt him?”  
  
Edge patted the top of his brother’s skull, but the smaller wolf only flinched. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine for the moment if you don’t intend to hurt him.”  
  
“For the moment?” Red repeated, his voice shrill with distress.   
  
“Yes. Calm down. You’ll need to focus if you want to get him out of there.”  
  
“Okay,” said Red, suddenly very determined. “What do I do?”  
  
“Just—”  
  
Edge broke off as a fourth monster suddenly appeared in the living room. It was the bunny’s brother, the one that was always slouching around in an orange hoodie. Stretch, they’d been calling him.  
  
“You wolves seen Blueberry?” he asked. “He said he would come right back.”  
  
“Papy!” Red squeaked in alarm.  
  
“Papy?” Edge echoed in disbelief.  
  
“Blueberry!” The bunny had caught sight of his brother inside Red’s stomach.   
  
“Yes!” said Red, delighted.  
  
“You—you human! Spit him out right now or I’ll rip you open and dig him out of a pile of dust!” the bunny threatened.  
  
“No—no, Papy! It’s me!” Red threw his hands protectively over his face, tears clinging to the corners of his sockets. His sweater dropped down to cover his stomach again.  
  
“Don’t ‘Papy’ me!” The bunny jumped up onto the wolf’s chest, holding onto his jacket, forming a fist as if he would punch Red in the face. “I knew I should never have let him hang out with you!”  
  
“No, Papy, wait!” Red wailed, dissolving into tears.  
  
Edge bristled, and even Stretch faltered, perplexed. Edge plucked the rabbit off of the smaller wolf. “What’s wrong with you, Sans? You’re not yourself.”  
  
“That’s just it! I’m not!” Red agreed, wiping away tears that were immediately replenished.  
  
“You’re not Red?” Edge pressed.  
  
“Well, I am. But I’m not.”  
  
“That isn’t helpful at all.”  
  
“I mean it’s me, Blueberry.”  
  
Edge sneered at his brother. “The bunny?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Blue?” Stretch, still dangling from Edge’s fingers, couldn’t believe it either. “But then—no—I saw, you ate him!”  
  
“No! I mean yes, but he’s Red. I’m Blue!” Red insisted.  
  
“You don’t look very blue,” Stretch snarled.  
  
“Silence.” Edge gave him a small but skull-rattling shake. “Whoever the both of you are, the first thing to do is get the rabbit out safely.”  
  
Red looked stricken. “Right! How do I do that?”  
  
“It’s very simple. Just dismiss your magic.”  
  
“I can do that!” The wolf brightened.  
  
“But be careful not to banish the rabbit to the aether along with it.”  
  
Red’s ears folded back again. “What happens if I do that?”  
  
Edge shrugged. “Just don’t.”  
  
“C-calm down,” said Stretch. “You can do this.”  
  
Red instantly perked up again. “You’re right! Of course I can! I am the Magnificent Blueberry, after all!”  
  
If he noticed that Stretch grimaced at the assertion, it didn’t show. There was a slight thump and clatter as the bunny inside the wolf’s stomach, no longer suspended in magic, dropped into his pelvis. Red reached under his shirt to fish him out.  
  
“Blue!” Stretch began to struggle and Edge obligingly set him down on the floor, where he immediately leapt up to join the other rabbit in Red’s arms.  
  
“Stay away from me, I ain’t your brother!” Blueberry snarled. “And you, bonehead, put me down!”  
  
“Sorry, Red,” the wolf apologized, and obediently placed the smaller bunny on the carpet. He kept Stretch, hugging him close in spite of his protests.  
  
“So you’re saying that you, bunny, are my brother?” Edge asked. If it was some kind of elaborate prank, the little bunny was doing a very good impression of him.  
  
The bunny looked up at him and jumped, immediately looking away. “Y-yeah, Boss. Sorry, I don’t know what happened…”  
  
“Something went wrong with the machine when we came back from my world,” Red explained, squeezing Stretch like a stress ball.  
  
“Hey, be careful with that bunny, Blue,” Blueberry called up to him. “You’re stronger ‘n usual, y’know.”  
  
“Oh! Papy, are you okay?” The wolf almost dropped Stretch, but caught him again and held him more gently.  
  
“I’ll live,” the bunny coughed. “Blue? Is that really you?”  
  
“Yes! I’ve been telling you!”  
  
“Sorry, Blue, you just really don’t look like yourself, and uh, your body is right there—that’s Red in your body?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“And—you ate him? Why?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to!” Red’s ears folded back again.  
  
“Blue—gently—” Stretch gasped. The wolf had squeezed him again.  
  
“Papy, I’m so sorry!” The wolf’s apology came out as a yelp. “I’m not used to being a wolf!”  
  
“I noticed,” Blueberry—or Red in the bunny’s body—interjected from the floor.  
  
“I’m sorry, Red!” Blueberry squealed in Red’s voice. “I just couldn’t resist you.”  
  
“Blue!” Stretch reminded him not to squeeze again.  
  
“You wait until we get back in our proper bodies, then you’ll be sorry!” said Red, which was somewhat less threatening coming from a bunny.  
  
“What’re you gonna do?” Blueberry’s sockets widened in fear, his wolf tail between his legs.  
  
“Hey! Don’t talk to my brother that way!” Stretch yelled, only slightly breathless from being squeezed again. “He couldn’t help it. He’s not used to being a giant brute of a monster like you are!”  
  
“Hey,” Red growled.  
  
“And he’s right, you are in his body right now, so I have to admit you’re probably the most delectable of bunnies,” Stretch continued. Edge flicked an ear at that. It sounded as if it wasn’t the first time Stretch had considered the question.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Red’s evil grin looked out of place on Blueberry’s face. “I bet you’re pretty tasty yourself there, Stretch. What do you think, Blueberry?”  
  
“Well, I don’t expect anyone to compete with ME, but—” Blueberry lifted Stretch up and gave him a good sniff. “From a wolf’s perspective, Papy, you do smell delicious.”  
  
Stretch laughed nervously, trying to push the wolf’s skull away. “Gee, thanks, Blue. Don’t go gettin’ any ideas, now.”  
  
“What do you mean, Papy?” Blueberry was now wagging his tail, letting his tongue hang out a little as he continued snuffling the bunny.  
  
“Blue, could ya put me down now?”  
  
“Mm, sure, Papy, in a minute.” Blueberry was busy licking Stretch at the moment.  
  
“Blue? What’re ya doin’?”  
  
“Come on, Papy. Red was fine, wasn’t he? And you do taste really good.”  
  
“No, Blue, wait a minute—” Stretch protested, but it was too late. The wolf’s jaws had slipped over his skull. Stretch was still for a moment, then tried to push himself back out, but the wolf overpowered him easily, pushing him farther in and tilting his skull back with his sharp teeth closed gently around the bunny’s legs. It took only a couple of gulps to make the bunny disappear.  
  
“I’m, uh, gonna go see if I can fix the machine and get us switched back,” said Red, backing away from the wolf. “Boss, you can handle this, right?”  
  
Blueberry wasn’t focused on either of them, apparently still lost in appreciating Stretch’s flavor, for a minute longer. Then with a gasp he returned to his senses. “Papy? Oh no, are you okay? I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” He checked that the bunny was whole and unharmed within the red ectoflesh, then curled up hugging his own belly, sobbing apologies.  
  
Edge huffed with irritation and decided to help Red while waiting for Blueberry to calm down. His brother couldn’t even open a door as a bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Blue gets a taste for it and makes a complete nuisance of himself until they can get switched back :3


End file.
